


A Bedtime Routine

by Shaicarus



Series: DIY: A guide to family [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Look found family is my crack and I gotta indulge myself, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, just cuteness, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: If peering under the armor rack and into cupboards while loudly wondering, “Now where’d that little womp rat get to this time?” was what it took to tucker the sprout out, then it was only a mild ding to Din’s dignity.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: DIY: A guide to family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641292
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220
Collections: Kid Fics





	A Bedtime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> look, din is my boy and baby yoda is my smol green muppet son and that is all I can think of to say to explain this completely plotless fluff

The  _ Razor Crest _ was on autopilot. They wouldn’t be reaching their next destination for hours, still. It was supposed to be time to get some rest.

‘Supposed to be’ being the operative phrase there, of course.

For over an hour, Din had been trying to catch the kid. Truth be told, it wasn’t actually that difficult, considering the kid could only barely keep from tripping over his own tunic most of the time and was a compulsive giggler on top of it, but both of them were feeling a bit cooped up. If peering under the armor rack and into cupboards while loudly wondering, “Now where’d that little womp-rat get to this time?” was what it took to tucker the sprout out, then it was only a mild ding to Din’s dignity.

And then Din yawned, his jaw cracking with it, only belatedly lifting a hand to muffle it. Time to  _ actually _ get some sleep.

Lucky for him, he had the most irresistible bait on his side.

He plucked his helmet from the armor rack, watching the trailing end of a tiny brown tunic disappear behind an ammo crate as he did, before he headed for the cot jammed into a more-or-less out-of-the-way corner. He sat down, set the helmet down on the floor beside the cot, and then tipped over as if to go to sleep. And then he waited.

_ One… _

_ Two… _

_ Three… _

Ah, there it was. A clatter, and the metallic scuffling noise of his helmet beginning to walk across the floor. In one swift movement, Din sat up and scooped the helmet from the floor, baby and all. The kid squealed, flailing about to right himself, so by the time the helmet came to a stop he was sitting upright in it.

He pouted upwards, hands curling around the edge of the helmet.

Din pulled his legs up and folded them, thumping the helmet down into his lap. “What?” he protested. “Don’t give me that look.”

The pouting got more emphatic, small green forehead wrinkling even more.

“Right. Yes.” Din picked the kid up, leaving the helmet in his lap. “You’re very offended.”

“Beh!” The kid kneaded his hands against Din’s shirt like a loth-cat kitten, pout still in place.

Din heaved a sigh and tipped over backwards, on his back with his legs still crossed. He held the kid out at arm’s length above him, hands around his middle. That, at least, got rid of the pout, as the kid giggle and set to flailing again. Only for a moment before he stilled, arms dangling, a look on his face that seemed to say 'again!'

“Gonna be the death of me,  _ ad’ika _ ,” Din informed the kid plainly. “You hear that? You’re killing me. You’re killing your  _ buir _ .”

“Bwee!” the kid repeated, with one more flail before he started making expectant grabby hands in Din’s direction, three-fingered hands opening and closing graspingly.

“Finally ready to settle down?” Din wonder dryly, lowering the kid to his chest. He stretched his legs out and shoved his helmet towards the wall with one knee, but otherwise made no efforts to sit up again. If he tried to put the kid to bed before he was mostly asleep, then it would just lead to more theatrics.

The kid resumed kneading Din’s shirt, scrunching the fabric between his fingers, one hand and then the other. Gradually, the movements slowed.

And if Din had already dozed off by the time the kid was snoring, well, there was no one else there to call him on it.

**Author's Note:**

> "ad'ika" = child  
> "buir" = parent
> 
> come pester me on [tumblr](https://shaicarus.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat


End file.
